wikifanonafandomcom-20200213-history
Crystal Jewels Chronicles
Crystal Jewels Chronicles (クリスタルジュエルクロニクル Kurisutarujueru Ronikuru) is the manga series created by Demogi Ushugai and ran 10 tankobon volumes by BangBang Power. Released in 2004 in BangBang Comics, these volumes consists of different plot points. Characters *Ramiro (ラミロ ramiro ''):Of course he's also caring, objective and confident, but they're often slightly tainted by a mindset of being coarse as well.His resourcefulness though, this is what he's most well-liked for. People regularly count on this and his spontaneity in times of need. *Leonard (レオナルド ''reonarudo ''):Of course he's also trusting, kind and independent, but far less strongly and often mixed with being argumentative as well.His dutiful nature though, this is what he's most popular for. People often count on this and his individualism when they're feeling down. *Melanie (メラニー ''meranī ''):Of course she's also curious, empathetic and incisive, but they're in shorter supply, especially considering they're mixed with being barbaric as well. Her compassionate though, this is what she's often admired for. People regularly count on this and her generosity when they're in need of support. *Fabian (ファビアン ''fabian ''):Of course he's also intelligent, energetic and courageous, but they're less prominent and often intertwined with being coarse as well.His leadership though, this is what he's often adored for. People often count on this and his efficiency in times of need. *Tobias (トビアス ''tobiasu ''):Of course he's also dutiful, caring and heroic, but in smaller doses and they're often spoiled by habits of being venomous as well.His patience though, this is what he's most popular for. Friends usually count on this and his humbleness whenever they need assistance or help. *Cullen (カレン ''karen ''):Of course he's also witty, curious and friendly, but they're tainted by and mixed with habits of being tactless as well.His sweet nature though, this is what he's so well-liked for. Friends tend to count on this and his planning when they're in need of support. *Julianne (ジュリアン ''jurian ''):Of course she's also freethinking, creative and farsighted, but they're far less prominent, especially compared to impulses of being imprudent as well. Her confidence though, this is what she's most well-liked for. There are many times when friends count on this and her incorruptible nature especially when they need comforting or support. *Desmond (デズモンド ''dezumondo ''):His disconcerting nature and instability cause plenty of grievances even at the best of times. Fortunately his charm usually softens the worst of it. *Kaylen (ケレン ''keren ''):Of course she's also clever, anticipative and amusing, but they're tainted by and mixed with habits of being perverse as well. Her wit though, this is what she's pretty much known for. Oftentimes people will count on this and her incorruptible nature whenever they need cheering up. *Aaden (アーデン ''āden ''):His athleticism though, this is what he's pretty much known for. People regularly count on this and his heroic nature whenever they need help. *Matilda (マチルダ ''machiruda ''):Of course she's also kind, responsive and athletic, but they're far less prominent, especially compared to impulses of being scornful as well. Her wisdom though, this is what she's often adored for. People regularly count on this and her determination especially when they need comforting or support. *Christina (クリスティーナ ''kurisutīna ''):Her insensitivity and criminal nature can cause things to heat up, though more on a personal level than for others. Fortunately her freethinking nature is usually there to soften the blows. *Adelaide (アデレード ''aderēdo ''):Of course he's also determined, capable and realistic, but they're often slightly tainted by a mindset of being crass as well.His appreciative nature though, this is what he's pretty much known for. Friends tend to count on this and his romantic nature when they're feeling down. *Miah (ミア ''mia ''):Of course she's also innovative, active and sentimental, but in a way they're lesser traits and tained by behaviors of being imprudent as well.Her humbleness though, this is what she's often adored for. People often count on this and her grace whenever they need assistance or help. *Karla (カーラ ''kāra ''):Her loyalty though, this is what she's kind of cherished for. People often count on this and her resourcefulness in times of need. *Alena (アリーナ ''arīna ''):Of course she's also creative, respectful and passionate, but they're less prominent and often intertwined with being shallow as well.Her playfulness though, this is what she's often admired for. There are many times when friends count on this and her cooperation whenever they need assistance or help. *Ashley (アシュリー ''ashurī ''):Her innovative nature though, this is what she's often adored for. On many occasions people will count on this and her incorruptible nature whenever they need cheering up. *Kiersten (キルステン ''kirusuten ''):Of course she's also courteous, tolerant and selfless, but they're less prominent and often intertwined with being tactless as well.Her hardworking nature though, this is what she's so well-liked for. People regularly count on this and her fun-loving nature whenever they need cheering up. *Dominic (ドミニク ''dominiku ''):Of course he's also amusing, aspiring and capable, but they're far less prominent, especially compared to impulses of being insulting as well.His playfulness though, this is what he's kind of cherished for. Friends tend to count on this and his elegance whenever they need help. *Oscar (オスカー ''osukā):His freethinking nature though, this is what he's most popular for. Friends tend to count on this and his ambitions when they're feeling down. Volumes Notes Chapters based on the video games are canonical. References #1 3 Tips About CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES You Can't Afford To Miss #2 15 Tips For CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES Success #3 Never Lose Your CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES Again #4 3 Simple Tips For Using CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES To Get Ahead Your Competition #5 10 Best Practices For CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES #6 It's All About (The) CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES #7 CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES Works Only Under These Conditions #8 2 Ways You Can Use CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES To Become Irresistible To Customers #9 How You Can (Do) CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES Almost Instantly #10 CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES An Incredibly Easy Method That Works For All #11 What Is CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES and How Does It Work? #12 What Zombies Can Teach You About CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES #13 5 Romantic CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES Ideas #14 Cracking The CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES Code #15 Should Fixing CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES Take 60 Steps? #16 Never Suffer From CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES Again #17 Your Key To Success: CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES #18 How I Improved My CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES In One Easy Lesson #19 Revolutionize Your CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES With These Easy-peasy Tips #20 17 Tricks About CRYSTAL JEWELS CHRONICLES You Wish You Knew Before Category:Crystal Jewels manga